La Push A New Beginning
by Dr. Pepper Dreamer
Summary: When Ashton Rider arrives in La Push, her mother's hometown, or reservation, she gets more than she bargained for.  Please, just read it. I know the summary sounds stupid, but hopefully the story itself is better :


**_I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. And because of that she is a total genius! Now... ON WITH THE STORY! _**

CHAPTER ONE: LA PUSH

"You'll have fun. Trust me, I grew up there, and there is plenty to do." Lela winked at me. I groaned. I knew she was lying. From the pictures that I had seen, the place was the spawning encampment of boredom (if there even was such a thing, it would be that place). I ducked my head, and zipped up my bag.

"You say that just so I'll get out of your hair." I gave her a look, and she shrugged nonchalantly, her red curls bouncing as she did so.

"As long as I'm not hurting your feelings, I don't see why I shouldn't make it sound like a paradise." She grabbed my shoulders with talon like fingers, and looked me full in the eyes, her green ones piercing into me. "Ash," My full name is Ashton Lee Rider (Don't judge; I hate my name). "I hope all your dreams come true."

I pushed her away roughly, walked out of my tiny guest room that I'd boarded for two years, and into the hallway. I nearly leaped down the stairs. As long as I was out of here, I would be totally fine.

Ash, that's the name I was deemed after my parents died in a house fire six years ago, and I hate it in every fiber of my being. The real reason I'm called Ash is because when I was eight, I dropped a bucket of boiling water down my right leg, and it left a scar, but really, it's because that leg gets dry skin easily, and it looks ashy. I could punch anyone who would bring up my leg, or even my parents.

This being my eighteenth summer, I can't help but feel a sense of freedom. Maybe, for once, I can live on my own without any rules or regulations. I'm renting a house in La Push, Washington (The reason why it's La Push is because I got a discount on a house, due to the fact that my mom grew up there), and will be attending my senior year of highschool on the La Push reservation.

"Oh, come on, cous! I was only joking." Lela's voice was overflowing with grins, but I merely shrugged her off. She followed me out to my car. I threw my three bags (my clothing supply is very mediocre) into the passenger's side window, and heard them thump onto the seat.

Lela spun me around, and hugged me tightly. "Even though this moment is totally and completely awkward, I will miss you. I will miss your entire loner, creepy self." She gave me a quick squeeze and then backed away.

I glanced one more time up at the two story house that I'd lived in for two years, and flash backs of loneliness and pain echoed back. That was the last look I gave it.

"Yeah, and I guess I'll miss you too. Later." I walked to the other side of my truck, and hopped in. After starting the ignition, I threw Lela a sloppy wave, and backed out of the driveway.

The house disappeared behind me, along with Lela's already long gone form, and for some strange reason, I felt, for the first time, like a real loner. Not the girl that stayed clear from all conversation, but more as if I was drifter, waiting for the next train to come along and whisk me to another place. Nebraska sort of just disappeared, along with that whole life I'd lived there.

The drive to La Push took two days, because I stopped to sleep once on the side of the road (let's just say that attempt was an only one shot thing).

I didn't know what to do with myself as flat plains became green bushy things that I knew as trees. Everything felt wrong and weird, as if everything was closing up on me. The space that I'd despised so much in Nebraska was gone, and its distance made me oddly home sick.

Finally, fifteen minutes turned into ten, and then I was there, right on the La Push reservation, trying to navigate my way through the rough terrain. I kind of enjoyed everything's coarseness, but the green freaked me out a little. I watched as I came toward the reservation's center (I guess downtown is what you could call it), and I smiled to myself. Its tidiness made me smile slightly.

I reached for my cell phone and dialed Lela's number. I'd been told to call her, okay, she demanded it, but apparently she'd forgotten, because all I got was her voice mail.

"You know what to do." She chirped, and the beep came.

"I'm here. Have a nice life." I hung up and began looking for my place.

When I reached my destination, I couldn't help but sit in the truck and stare. The house was perfect. It was small and tidy looking with grey shutters and yellow peeling paint. It looked just like the picture.

I reached for my door, when I froze. The front door opened, and a woman stepped out. She wasn't the landlord, I knew that for sure. She stood squinting at me from the porch and then walked down. I couldn't move for a moment, because for one wild moment, I thought she was my mom.

I rolled my window down and the woman approached. I didn't notice scar that marred her face until later; all I saw was the striking similarity between her and my mom.

"Ashton?" Her voice even sounded like my mother's.

"Yes?" I replied hoarsely, the startling scar that brought her face down into a scowl popping out at me like a billboard sign.

"I'm Emily, your mother's younger sister. I'm sorry for intruding on your property, but I was just setting some things in the cellar. I grew up in this house, so I have a key." She looked at me and sighed. "You look so much like-"

I cut her off. "I know. It was nice to meet you." I hopped out of the truck and grabbed my stuff. I put my foot on the first step of the porch, when I turned around. Emily was still standing where I'd interrupted her. Her expression made me suddenly feel guilty.

"Look… I don't like talking about them… my parents, I mean. I just… don't." She looked at me sadly.

"I understand. I don't like it either; it just sort of slipped out. I'll see you around. If you need anything, my number is speed dial three on the phone, and all other contacts are on a paper taped to the side of the fridge." Half of her face smiled, and then she took off, briskly walking west.

I looked up for the first time, and noticed that the sky was a gun metal gray. Thunder rumbled across the sky. I grimaced. Nothing like rain to welcome someone home.

_I wish you were here, Mom. I need you now more than ever._

**_Heyo... I know it went really fast, but I didn't wanna drag it out with crazy description. I just wanted to give a few of the details so that you guys knew what was going on. The reason why Ash moves to La Push is going to be in the second chapter. This is my first story, so please, please, please critique me. And, remember, I'm new, so please be kind about your critiques. I'm so nervous! Okay, I'll stop rambling now... L8r! :P_**

**_DPD_**


End file.
